I fell in love with a Robot
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Zeke is not human he never was. Justin made him. He was made for Justin and Justin only. What Zeke really is a Robot.


I fell in love with a Robot

Zeke is not human he never was. Justin made him. He was made for Justin and Justin only. What Zeke really is a Robot.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

" I need to fix the memory intake on the Zeke-bot but everything look's good to me." said Justin as he had Zeke standing in front of him completely naked. Pale skin, slight to no muscle body build and hairless. Just what Justin like in his guy's.

No one knew Justin secret expect Harper and Alex. But that was because they stumbled on him making out with Zeke one night. They knew Zeke was a robot and that Justin made him and that Justin Russo was gay. But they smiled at him and at each other saying the kinda knew. But on that night he found out that the real reason Harper moved in was because both of them are secretly date each other. The three of them made a pack to keep the secret away from other only to be let out when there ready.

" Loading down Justin ready for Alien league " asked Zeke as he rebooted and smiled at Justin.

" Not to day Zeke, today I want to make out with my hot boyfriend who is out of this world." said Justin as he smiled at Zeke. Zeke smiled and leaned forward to catch Justin's lip's wit his. Justin smiled into the cold lip's that he was used to. All the girl's he dated never made him feel so alive when they kissed him but when Zeke did, he felt like he could fly into the sky faster then superman with the Flash's speed time five.

" Mmm, oh Justin you make me feel so good." said Zeke-bot as he grabbed Justin's but. Justin smirked. He loved his idea to put frisky thought's into Zeke.

" Good, but there's only one problem Zeke, your naked and I'm still dressed." said Justin as he pointed to his clothes. Zeke nodded his he and started to take Justin clothes off in a fast speed. In a couple of second's Justin was naked just as Zeke was.

" Good, job Zeke. I see that putting some oil in you made you faster. Now let's see how your new tight ass make's me feel but first I need a blow job." said Justin as he smirked. Zeke nodded his head and dropped to his knee's and started to do what he was programed for. He started at the base of Justin's 7 inch cock and licked his way up. Justin was in paradise from the great blow job Zeke was giving him. As soon as he was stiff Zeke stopped and looked at Justin.

" Are you ready to enter me Justin" asked Zeke as he looked at his master with his bright blue eye's.

" Yes, Zeke I am now start lubing your hole for me and make it the warming goo this time and mix it with the tingling stuff to." ordered Justin as he looked at Zeke. Zeke nodded his head and closed his eye's as he did what he was told to do.

" Done, Justin my ass is ready for you" said Zeke as he open his eye's and smiled at Justin. Zeke got on all four's on Justin's bedroom floor waiting for his creator to enter him. Justin licked his lip's. He loved Zeke's perfect white ass, so white that you would think he dipped himself in white out.

" God I love you so much Zeke, I'm so happy I built you" said Justin as he ran his hand down his chest and to his cock. In one quick motion Justin entered Zeke's warm gooey ass and started to pump into his. The tingling and the warming goo was making his cock feel amazing. He never felt anything like this. He was happy that Harper gave him some of her lube. He had to remember to give Harper something back as a gift. Maybe Getting Alex dressed in a Catholic school girl uniform would make Harper happy. But he would think of that later.

" Harder Justin please, I need you to ram into me Harder" moaned Zeke as he whimper in pleasure. Justin grinned and went harder , as hard as he could. He could feel his ball's smacking against Zeke's leg's, the pain was feeding more in to him almost ready to let lose a gush of his white creamy seed's all into Zeke-bots ass.

" Mmm, Zeke make it hotter, I'm about to cum" order Justin as he commanded Zeke to make his hole hotter for Justin. As commanded he did what he was told. The heat was what Justin needed. He came into Zeke.

" That was amazing." said Justin as he pulled out of Zeke and landed on his floor on his back. Zeke crawled on top of Justin and kissed him as he waited for Justin to regain his energy for another round of love making.

" I fell in love with a Robot because your literally made for Loving me" said Justin as he kissed Zeke on the lip's.

**Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place Wizard's of Waverly Place Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP Wizards of Waverly Place WOWP**

NOT A HALEX OMG ! What's wrong with me hahaha, no I wanted to try something knew so I hope you like it. There not enough Zeke/Justin story's out there. But I mostly do Halex so don't get your hope's up on more of this pairing from me. I like Zeke with anyone but Harper. Harper belongs to Alex, Stevie, Juliet or Rosie and that's it. Or a really cool OC.


End file.
